conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Big 6
The Big 6, also known as Ziyn Xidexouses '''/zɪʲn ksiˈdɛk.səs.sɛs , zɪʲn siˈdɛk.səs.sɛs/ Unitican for "6 greats" are the 6 largest are most influential cities on the planet Trowo. They are, in order of population size, Alto Risé, Konavue, Sento Dian (Chucikyo), Sentokado, Skopjesoundé and Suaes. They are also known as '''KSSSSA, which is also shortened to XA, due to that sounding like "ksa". Cities Alto Risé Main article: Alto Risé Alto Risé is the capital of the Mid-North and the Special Capital of United Trowo. Home to 14 billion people, it is the largest city on Trowo by far. Every company hosts their headquarters in the city; it is widely touted that if a product makes in big in Alto Risé, one can be sure that it will make it big in United Trowo. However, despite their friendliness to tourists, sucide and depression rates are the highest out of any city in Trowo. The cuthroat environment is often touted as a warning before moving to the city. Some may even experience Urban Mania a syndrome proposed by doctors to describe the mental issues that arise when residing in an vast urban environment for too long without a hint of nature. Konavue Main article: Konavue '' Konavue is the capital of the North-East and is one of the oldest cities on Trowo. Founded approximately in the year -6700, it is thought to be the home of the first culture on Trowo. Now, it is home to 5.5 billion, 10 billion if the surrounding cities and metropolitan areas are included as well. The sprawling city is however, extremely green and remarkably free of crime for such a large city. Under building codes, every single building in the city is required to incoporate some aspect of greenery on the surface, roof or interior of the building. Large parks are common throughout the city and sections of undisturbed nature still remain. Konavue was noted to have the cleanest air and water quality out of all the cities in the Big 6 Sento Dian (Chucikyo) ''Main article: Sento Dian '' Sento Dian, known in the the local language as ''Chucikyo, is the capital of the Far-East. The city holds firmly to its pre-unification history and culture - going so far as to teach the common language, Unitican, as a second language instead. Castles and pagodas are common place throughout the city, though especially common within the old city. Its native citizens are known throughout United Trowo as unorthordox, practicing traditions and customs not since elsewhere as modernization and globalization have their own traditions out. The city is home to 3.2 billion, and its pleasant climate and picturesque architecture and landscape draws in many tourists from Trowo and beyond. Sentokado Main article: Sentokado Sentokado is the capital of the Mid-West. Situated on the fertile banks of the river Feazwy, the city has now spread over the surrounding hills and into the Great Inland Desert to the north. Located in a semi-arid region, it is well-known for its hot weather, dry air and haboobs . The city is iconic for its brightly painted buildings; painted that way to reflect the scorching sun. Most buildings are painted a bright white, and the tallest buildings seem to disappear into clouds that pass by. Home to 1.9 billion, the local population wear light, breathable birara ''cloth masks to cover their faces from the intense sun. Skopjesoundé ''Main article: Skopjesoundé Skopjesoundé, known as the city of celebration, is the capital of the Central, and is often paired with Sentokado despite being on different continents. They share a similar population size - Skopjesoundé comprises 1.8 billion - and have the same inhospitable climate, though Sentokado is generally recognized to be worse. The city is most notable, however, for its desert. The desert that Skopjesoundé sits on contains sand that is coloured blood red and a bright violet from iron and amethyst. It is still unknown why the quartz in the region contains so many impurities that colour it, though there are many hypotheses as to why. The city is popular for its parades and carnivals it holds in the spring to usher in the new year, as well as cultural activities such as street dancing and water/colour fights during the autumn. Suaes Main article: Suaes Lastly, the least populated city of the big 6 is Suaes, home to 1.3 billion people. The city is special compared to the other 5 in that it is not a capital of any region. It is however, the single most important city when in comes to space travel, as most space industries and transport options are housed in the city. The space orbital ring, Guldian, was first built here and it charges the cheapest prices for access to its climbers. Approximately 2 million people utilise the Suaes Terminus to access low-orbit daily, and 8 million use it to travel to other cities located around the equator. Culture Most Trowoese citizens view living in one of these cities as a status of privilege and wealth, as their land prices and cost of living are one of the highest in the whole of United Trowo. A common saying goes: "Better an cubit in Alto Risé than an island in Ikétink " Educational instituitions in these cities are frequently seen as the final path for many students, and degrees from those universities are widely recognized and highly paid throughout United Trowo. Category:United Trowo Category:Trowo Category:Settlements